party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Adventures
Info Super Mario Adventures is a Mario comic published in the Nintendo Power magazine, beginning in 1992. It features many of the enemies and characters from the game Super Mario World, but has an original, quite humorous storyline. After its run in Nintendo Power, it was published in graphic novel form. In this form, a bonus comic, Mario vs. Wario, was added. It can be started right here. Storyline Mario and Luigi arrive at the Princess' castle, where a party is scheduled to take place in the evening. There is a huge mess in the plumbing, however; all the pipes are mixed up and disconnected. The Mario bros. quickly get to work, eventually clearing out the mess, leaving only one disconnected green pipe that they had not seen before. Suddenly, a very large green pipe pops out of the ground. Mario peeks inside and promptly is snapped on the nose by a Piranha Plant. At that moment, Princess Toadstool is playing Super Mario Bros. in the courtyard, accompanied by her Toad courtiers. One of the Toad guards runs up with news: Gigantic pipes are popping up everywhere. When they look out the window, however, they find pipes littering the palace yard and many enemies (all from Super Mario World) including Monty Moles, Swoops, and Goombas. Mario and Luigi come up with an idea. Mario sticks a pipe in his mouth, wedges a Goomba in, Luigi jumps on his back, and the Goomba goes flying, defeating the other enemies. Just as Toadstool and the Toads think that the castle is safe, a large pipe shoots out of the ground, which contains Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser, after testing the mic in his hand, begins rapping. Bowser wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, and he intends to do this by marrying Toadstool. She refuses and says that it will happen only in Bowser's dreams and her nightmares. Bowser tells her to think about it. He announces he will be back in a week for her decision, and he proclaims that if the answer is no, all her people will be turned to stone. He demonstrates this by petrifying the Toads. Toadstool becomes extremely upset and tries reasoning with Bowser. Bowser, seeing as he's got her "over a barrel", chuckles at her and rockets back down his pipe with the Koopalings. Toadstool becomes enraged and, with some of her Toad courtiers, goes down the pipe too, hoping to strike a compromise with the Koopa King. Meanwhile, the Toads are trying to find the Mario bros. to warn them about the Princess's departure, but Mario has been turned into a statue also. Luigi, however, does not seem to notice the difference, only that Mario is not talking and is extremely stiff. One of the Toads calls up the Minister of Massage, a mystic Toad who works wonders on the stone Mario and, one week later, Mario reverts to normal. After hearing the news about Toadstool, the bros. race down the huge pipe after her. The pipe is very long, and is in the clouds high above the Koopa Kingdom. After a rough landing, Luigi gets his head wedged into the ground. Mario pulls him up to reveal a giant, green egg. They are quite hungry; they proceed to cook the egg. As a result of the heat, Yoshi pops out of it. Meanwhile, in the Koopahari Desert, Toadstool and Co. traveling to Bowser's Castle. Their supply of water is gone. The Toad leader tries to tell Toadstool that the search is ridiculous, and that there is not a cloud in the sky; coincidentally, a cloud appears. The Toads attempt perform a rain dance, but the clouds are soon revealed to be Lakitus. Mario and Luigi have become terrified of Yoshi, thinking that their lunch wants to eat them. After shooting off from Yoshi, Luigi collapses with Mario underneath a bush, which turns out to be a Wiggler's home. Mario tries to save Luigi, but when stomped on, the Wiggler gets upset! Racing away, they find Yoshi blocking their exit, but he eats Wiggler. Then approaching the bros., he motions for them to get on his back. Yoshi and the bros. arrive at a village with Yoshis. At first, Mario and Luigi are very nervous, but their fears fade when they see another human. He introduces himself as Friendly Floyd, the salesman who can sell anyone anything. He is currently selling Yoshis light bulbs. He can interpret the Yoshi dialect, and he tells the bros. that the Yoshi they are riding is the Chairman of the Dino Chamber of Commerce. He was trapped in an egg because of Bowser's curse. When some villagers were kidnapped, he went to rescue them, but he met Bowser, who sealed him into the egg. The brothers are astonished, and they decide that they need an interpreter. Floyd does not want to come with them; he sells them an "Acme Yoshi Learner" instead for 3000 coins. The bros. are appalled by the price, but Floyd hastily makes it 10 "since they're friends of Yoshi". After Friendly Floyd goes away, they open the book and find out that every word translates to "Yoshi"! Mario gets irritated and sought revenge for Floyd, but suddenly, they realize that a Toad has stumbled into the village. The Toad is Toadstool's guard Toad, and through him, they soon learn that she is now Bowser's captive. At the Koopa headquarters, the Koopalings are watching Ludwig von Koopa play what appears to be "Super Bowser Bros." Ludwig stomps a Mario, and sends it flying into a long line of others for a 1-Up. After this, TV screen cuts to Bowser, telling them that he has proposed to Princess Toadstool. His chef then shows him the wedding cake model. Bowser decides he would rather have it much bigger, and turns to tell the Koopalings that he wants them to watch Toadstool, but realizes that they are playing again. Meanwhile, dangling overhead, Toadstool balances herself on the cell ceiling and then performs a surprise attack on the Koopalings. After knocking them out, she races for the cell door, locking them in their own prison. Wendy O. Koopa, however, runs in with her personal army of Koopa Troopas. Toadstool runs for cover, but soon finds herself cornered in Wendy's room. She desperately throws some articles of clothing at them, then threatens to shred Wendy's favorite sweater. She grabs a cape from the closet and impersonates a bullfighters, sending Roy Koopa into the wall. With the cape, she steps onto a windowsill and bids them good-bye, but loses her balance and plummets. She is, however, able to use her cape and begins float outside the moat. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad have arrived outside Wendy's castle. Toad saw the Koopas take her in, but they to get across the moat. Mario tries swimming, but the water is filled with Fishbones, Porcupuffers, and Urchins. The bros. decide to move on to "Plan B", but, they turn around and Friendly Floyd is present, selling lipstick to a female Piranha Plant. The bros. decide to avoid him. After this, Luigi sits on a black, cannon-like object. Despite Mario yelling for him to get off, the cannon is a Bill Blaster, who shoots a Bullet Bill toward the castle. Mario, who was trying to shove it back in, gets shot with it. On his way to the castle, Mario spots Toadstool descending toward the ground with the cape. Mario flies into the castle, where the Koopalings take him prisoner. Bowser is infuriated that Toadstool has escaped. He roars at his kids, and they make excuses. His anger causes him to smash the room he is in. Wendy tries to reassure Bowser that they captured someone even better than Toadstool: Mario. While Luigi, Toad and Yoshi try to revive an unconscious Toadstool, two Mechakoopas come up in a boat. They announce that Mario is being held a prisoner, and that if they fail to put Toadstool into their boat, they demonstrate what will happen to Mario via a doll. Toad claims that it is blackmail, but they keep insisting. Suddenly, Friendly Floyd appears, advertising his new make-up line. Luigi denounces it at first, however, Luigi gets an idea. He asks the Mechakoopas to be excused for a moment, and he, Toadstool, and Yoshi head into the bushes nearby. Luigi grabs Floyd too, needing his kit for a various reason. A moment later, Luigi, who is dressed as Toadstool comes out. Meanwhile, in the castle, the Koopalings are examining the events with a telescope. They cheer triumphantly, but, when Toadstool is brought in, she awkwardly cries. Mario and Toadstool's wedding takes place in a church. Floyd, as the pastor, does the ceremony, but just as they are about to be kissed, Mario is captured by Koopas and Ninjis. She turns around to find Bowser leaning toward her, attempting to kiss Toadstool. The events are merely a dream; Peach wakes and sees Yoshi. Not knowing who he is, she panics and meets Friendly Floyd. She runs away while panicking. Seeing her Toad bodyguard, she finally calms down and remembers how she saw Mario zooming past her when she was flying. She realizes that Mario is nowhere to be seen, and Toad tells her that he is a prisoner. She dashes toward the castle, but is held back by Toad. He tells Toadstool of Luigi's plans, which involves her wearing Luigi's overalls. Bowser congratulates his children on bringing back his bride, and he tells them to take good care of her. They all agree, but Ludwig tells Bowser that it is not very likely that she will say yes to the marriage. Ironically, Toadstool tells Bowser that she loves him and will marry him. Bowser gets happy, but he inquires why she has a mask on her face. She tells them that she is sick, and she asks to be untied. Bowser grants her request Meanwhile, Mario is sitting in his cell, when suddenly, Luigi appears as Toadstool. When he is trying to unlock the cell door, Wendy walks in. Luigi quickly whips around, masking his face. Luigi, in order to change a bad subject, suggesting ordering pizza. All Koopalings are enthusiastic about this. Toad hears about the announcement and decides to make a delivery. The Koopalings spot Yoshi and him on their way, and they open the drawbridge. They open the box which contains Toadstool in Luigi's overalls and Friendly Floyd. The Koopalings get confused at the ordeal, since they think they see double. Luigi then pulls off his mask, which makes the Koopalings race for the real Toadstool. She threatens them with a bomb and a match, telling them to stay back or she will light the match. While the Princess is distracted, Luigi sneaks on Roy Koopa and steals the keys. Roy dives for Luigi, but Luigi dodges it, which results getting his head stuck in the ceiling. He drops the keys, in which Toad promptly catches. Toad then tosses them to Yoshi, who then carries it in his mouth, and then tries to run away. The Koopalings continue pursuing him, but Yoshi goes behind a pillar and Luigi comes out with the key. Because the Kooplaings didn't realize this, they continued pursuing Yoshi. Luigi races for the cell. While the chase continues, Luigi has trouble finding the right key. At the prison, Luigi gets the right key, but when inside, he realizes that Mario still has a ball and chain on his foot. In the fray, Wendy has also released a horde of Chargin' Chucks into the battle. Mario and Luigi then burst in and break up the fight, defeating the Chargin' Chucks. Wendy has a back-up plan, as she and her siblings pull a rope and send Floyd, Yoshi, Toad, the bros., and the Princess down a huge trapdoor. The trapdoor leads the characters into a room with Reznors, who light the bomb. The bomb explosion sends the characters flying. They land on the other side, triumphant. Toadstool asks for her gown back, but Luigi prefers not to give it back, as he has grown fond of it. Floyd, after giving them a sales pitch for more bombs, jogs off in search of more prospective customers. After they cheer happily, they all walk into the sunset. Suddenly, the characters realize that they still need to get home through a huge Warp Pipe hanging high in the sky. Mario thinks about an alternate route while everyone else panics. Then, Toad uses the cape, in order to fly into the pipe, promising he will send a rescue party. Later that day, as they relax, a rope ladder falls, and Toads descend. They look odd; they have strangely pointed. A big, bushy eyebrowed Toad ushers them up, letting Toadstool go first, then him, then the bros. Suddenly, the Toad kicks Mario in the nose. The "Toad" slices the ladder, sending Mario and Luigi plummeting. Revealed to be Bowser, he laughs due to the success of his plan capturing Toadstool. The clouds dissipate to reveal that the pipe is a Koopa flying machine. As the Koopas take off their fake caps, the captured Toad tells her that they have already taken control of their home kingdom. Bowser then orders his minions to attack Mario and Luigi. Mario stuns the Paratroopas, while Yoshi eats them. When Yoshi eats a blue shell, he sprouts wings, akin to the power-up in Super Mario World. Bowser flies away, losing Mario and Luigi. When Mario and Luigi start arguing, Mario asks Yoshi, which causes him to spit the blue shell. As a result, the characters fall. After a rough landing, they see a strange, gloomy house up ahead. The exhausted brothers decide to inspect the house while being watched by Bowser. As they watch, Luigi bursts inside, but Mario cautiously holds him back. The Koopas are anxious that the brothers will not go into the house, but Bowser announces they are too tired to pass down the invitation of the house. Mario tells Luigi, simultaneously, that the house is a trap. As they turn to go, Bowser, panicking, presses a button that activates the smell of cheese. Luigi, entranced, races inside. Mario, riding on Yoshi, follows, but the ceiling is too low and Mario is knocked off into the house as the door slams, shutting Yoshi out. Bowser, cheerful as the events take place, skips off to "his perfect wedding". As Mario wanders the halls, calling for Luigi, a Boo appears behind him. Mario turns, and it and hides its eyes. Mario is inspecting it when another appears and successfully bites Mario's posterior. Mario turns to face it, but the first one to appear dives in. Mario races away with the Boos giggling behind him. Luigi treads the halls to find a huge piece of Provolone cheese being aired by a huge fan. As he eats the cheese, a large horde of Boos appear behind him. At the last second, Mario warns him. Luigi turns and panics. The Boos corner the bros. against a wall, but the Mario brothers slide along the wall, keeping their eyes on the ghosts. A Big Boo is in the hallway behind them, which Luigi finds out after falling. As Mario turns to look at what scared Luigi, he sees this Big Boo behaves just as the smaller Boos, but they forget about the swarm of Boos, who then attack them from behind. To keep all the ghosts away from them, Mario and Luigi decide to stand back-to-back with each other, staring at them. Meanwhile, Bowser's wedding ceremony is being set with a large troop of Yoshis bringing forth the massive wedding cake. Bowser is pleased to see which Yoshis can be tamed, and it is explained they all are under hypnosis. Bowser warns Kamek to keep an eye open for the Yoshis, though, as they are still enemies of Koopas. Then, he asks of Toadstool, and he is informed that her dress is being fitted. Unable to hold his anxiousness, Bowser decides to rush to her room and take a look, knocking down a Goomba in his way. Back in the haunted house, Mario and Luigi are getting tired of staring at the Boos. Mario then notices a door nearby, grabs Luigi, and runs, slamming it behind him. Inside the room is a desk and a couch. When the Boos break into the room, they find Mario dressed as a psychologist, with Luigi as his nurse. As the Big Boo lies down on the couch, Mario counsels the ghost, asking to be told about its childhood. Later, the Boos cry about the Big Boo's childhood. This saddens Luigi so much that he says he had the same problems. Mario proceeds to comfort the Big Boo, telling him that his frustrations are nothing in the vast universe. Feeling better, the Big Boo brings the Mario bros. outside. Mario then requests that the Big Boo tell them how to reach Bowser's Castle. Once they are gone, they remove their disguises and ride Yoshi to the Koopa Kingdom. At Bowser's Castle, a large crowd of enemies are gathering to witness Bowser's marriage to the Princess (the Blue Viruses from Dr. Mario and a few enemies from Super Mario Bros. 2 can be seen). Friendly Floyd is also there, selling automatic cameras to the guests. Meanwhile, Hypnotist Magikoopa halts the hypnotized Yoshis who have now settled the wedding cake, and he orders them to march down a conveyor belt and into a machine, where they are sealed in eggs. Up above, Mario is watching with Yoshi and notes that the security is tight. Luigi finds a pipe that he believes will bring them inside. While traveling through the pipe, Luigi complains about the heat and, after scrambling to the end of the tunnel, finds that it leads them into a lava-filled cavern. Mario sees a small rock island in the lava. A Thwomp comes down, though; they immediately jump away. Luigi and Yoshi land on another rock island, but Mario finds himself jumping around on a group of Blarggs before landing in another pipe. Meanwhile, Bowser has been getting into his tuxedo when he is suddenly informed that the Princess is hysterical. In the bride's chamber, Toadstool is attacking the Koopas and Goombas attending to her, insisting that she will not wed Bowser. When reassuring her does not work, Bowser sends in the Hypnotist Magikoopa to brainwash her into loving him. The Koopa King is so thrilled with the results that he orders a Troopa to bring him a video camera so he may record it. The wedding begins. While Bowser is bringing the Princess down the aisle, Mario has found his way through the pipe he went through, which happens to come out of Bowser's wedding cake. Seeing the ceremony, Mario jumps down and kicks Bowser before the Princess can say her "I do". (The Koopalings, minus Larry, briefly appear to point this out.) Mario is shocked to hear Toadstool calling Bowser "darling", but nevertheless grabs her and attempts to get her out while Bowser orders his minions to seize him. Elsewhere, Luigi and Yoshi have managed to escape the lava cavern and are looking for Mario in the basement. They find a room full of Yoshi eggs, which Luigi finds creepy. Yoshi suddenly becomes ecstatic, pointing the eggs out to Luigi, who then notices they look familiar. He then recalls that this is the same kind of egg he and Mario hatched Yoshi out of earlier, and that the other Yoshis are trapped in these eggs. With that, Luigi and Yoshi start cracking the eggs open. Back at the party, Bowser taunts a captured Mario, saying that he will stay to witness this blessed event. Bowser orders the minister to continue the ceremony, but then a Koopa Troopa rushes to alert Bowser that the Yoshis have escaped. At this point, the Yoshis (with Luigi) come storming in, trampling over the enemies. Bowser orders the Hypnotist Magikoopa to cast another spell, but he too is trampled, with his wand being smashed in the process. The spell on Toadstool is broken, and she promptly unties Mario. Bowser attempts to escape in the Clown Car, but Mario snags the propeller blades with the rope, causing it to crash into the cake. Bowser hides inside the cake, and Mario jumps after him, telling him to "eat cake". Coincidentally, the Yoshis start eating the cake. Bowser flees to the top of the cake, where he finds Mario telling him that "the party's over". Bowser runs at Mario but misses. The cake then starts crumbling due to the Yoshis eating it, so Mario jumps down as it collapses, taking Bowser with it. Afterward, Luigi and Mario make jokes about Bowser's defeat, and Toadstool kisses Mario. The narrator then tells the reader that the Yoshis were freed, and the bros. and Toadstool return to the Mushroom Kingdom for some rest "until their next great adventure." Changes as a Graphic Novel When it was later reprinted in graphic novel form, some of the dialogue had been altered. These include the following: *Part 2, page 8, panel 6: Luigi: "Tell my stomach that!" --> "Tell your stomach that!" *Part 3, page 4, panel 8: Luigi: "Yahoo!" --> "Yikes! What a fight!" *Part 6, page 8, panel 2: Toad: "Onto plan B!" --> "We have a delivery to make!" *Part 8, page 8, panel 7: Mario: "Quit clowning around, Luigi! Look!" --> "Look! I wonder if anybody's home..." *Part 9, page 1, panel 1: Mario: "Quit clowning around, Luigi! Look!" --> "I don't see any lights on..." *Part 9, page 5, panel 8: Koopalings: "He's off the royal rocker!" --> "I hate it when he's right!" *Part 11, page 4, panel 5: Mario: "Ow ow ow!" --> "Look out!" Trivia *As a graphic novel, Super Mario Adventures was one of the first media forms that displayed some of the characters' personality traits that would define them in later games. Traits such as Luigi's cowardliness and fear of ghosts, Bowser's romantic interest in Peach, and Peach's willingness to fight to save Mario (which she does in the Nintendo DS game Super Princess Peach), as well as the misconception that Yoshi can say only his name. **Luigi would later dress up as Peach in the Game Boy Advance game, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ***Additionally, Peach would later be forced into marrying Bowser through hypnotism in the intro to the game Super Paper Mario, although he didn't plan the wedding or Peach's hypnosis that time. *This comic was also one of the earliest media forms to show Peach's castle, though this particular rendition was not used again. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars would have a different depiction of her castle, but it was Super Mario 64's rendition that became standard. While the castle's depiction continued to change in later games, they would still use the Super Mario 64 castle as the basis. *Princess Toadstool's wedding dress bears a resemblance to her current main dress introduced in Mario Party 4. *Toad's fate is never revealed after he is captured as he is not seen after that scene. Category:Comics